Un caso que no puede ganar
by Mariohn
Summary: Donde Kintaro intenta hacerles entender a Ryu y Kyu de los sentimientos de Megumi. [Ryu/Kyu] Shounen-ai


**Fanfic:** Un caso que no puede ganar.

**Fandom:** Tantei Gakuen Q.

**Couple:** RyuKyu.

**Género:** Romance, Humor.

**Rating:** k+

**Resumen:** Donde Kintaro intenta hacerles entender a Ryu y Kyu de los sentimientos de Megumi.

**Declaración de Derechos:** Tantei Gakuen Q pertenece a Seimaru Amagi y Fumiya Sato. Publico esto sin fines de lucro y sólo por mi diversión personal.

**Advertencia al lector con respecto al Fanfic**:

Relación homosexual: Este fanfic contiene insinuación de relación hombre-hombre.

**Notas**:

Estoy pechando net. Pero sigo en cama e_e. Como que me aburro un montón eh.

* * *

.

.

.

–**Megu aún no se decide **–anunció Kintaro una mañana.

Ryu levantó la mirada, posada previamente en un libro. Kazuma ni siquiera le prestó atención. Kyu dormitaba en su asiento, ignorante de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Lo usual para una mañana, pero ese día le irritó un poco más.

Kintaro se cruzó de brazos, cerrando la puerta tras de él y entrando del todo a la vieja aula. Era increíble que después de tantos años el edificio siguiera tal y como el profesor Dan había dicho: prácticamente imperturbable. Aún podías reclinarte en una de las ventanas y la vista seguía siendo la misma.

–**Eso, ayer hablé con ella **–masculló, dando dos zancadas hacia el pupitre de Kyu. Apretó el puño y le dio un sonoro coscorrón que logró su cometido. Kyu Renjou hizo un quejido, pero se enderezó y le miró con saña.

–**¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? **–preguntó, sobándose la cabeza y restregándose los ojos.

–**¡Estoy hablando de algo serio! ¡Cosas de hombres adultos!** –

–**Kintaro, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo** –replicó el ex estudiante de primaria y casi universitario, ajustando el gorro que aún llevaba. El pelilargo soltó un bufido.

–**Por supuesto que es importante. Son nuestros amigos **–anunció, como si estuviese contándoles de un asesinato –cosa que, dado donde se encontraban sería lo normal– atrayendo una silla y sentándose en ella. Kyu hizo amago de querer volver a dormir, pero otro coscorrón le hizo cambiar de idea. Ryu decidió volver a leer. –**¡Escúchenme!** –reclamó.

–**Bien. Acabas de decir que Megumi no se ha decidido…** –inquirió Ryu, pero no despegó la mirada del texto. Kintaro gruñó ante el gesto.

–**¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?** –reclamó Kazuma.

–**¿Decidirse de qué? **–preguntó Kyu.

–**¡Agg! ¡Con razón ustedes no tienen novia! **–

–**¡Oye! **–

–**¡Tu tampoco tienes novia! **–

–**Creo que… **–les interrumpió Ryu, rindiéndose y cerrando el libro. Los chicos se callaron para escucharle –**… si nos explicaras la situación, podríamos entenderla de mejor forma**–

–**Bien** –gruñó al final, levantándose para voltear la silla y sentándose a horcajadas. Kintaro se volteó y echó una breve mirada hacia la puerta, para voltearse hacia sus compañeros –**Es una suerte que Megumi estuviese ayudándole a la profesora con un caso o no podríamos hablar** –sonrió. Los chicos –mayormente Kyu y Kazuma –lo miraron con curiosidad. Ryu… parecía algo aburrido.

–**A Megu le gustan dos chicos, y no puede decidirse por ninguno **–

–**¿Megu tiene dos novios? ¡Woah! ¿Y quiénes son? **–preguntó Kyu con curiosidad, levantándose del asiento. Kazuma frunció el entrecejo. Ryu no hizo nada.

–**¡Yo no dije eso, tonto!** –se quejó, dándole un coscorrón. Kyu se quejó tan cómicamente que terminaron riéndose unos segundos –**Le gustan dos chicos, y no puede decidirse. ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta? Hasta Kazuma lo notó hace un par de años** –

–**¿Cómo que '****_hasta Kazuma_****'? ¡Que soy un genio Kinta! **–

–**Si, pero esas cosas se sienten con el cuerpo **–le interrumpió, golpeándose el pecho con una de sus manos –**No con la computadora** –

–**Ehmm… por si no lo han notado **–interrumpió Ryu, soltando un suspiro –**Kyu y yo vivimos juntos hace un par de meses **–

–**¿Y? **–preguntaron los tres, Kyu incluido.

Ryu les dio una mirada escéptica que usaba en raras ocasiones.

–**Megumi lo sabe** –continuó con calma. Los tres chicos siguieron mirándolo con cara de no entender. Ryu decidió esperar un minuto antes de explicarse.

Siguieron mirándolo sin poder entender.

Terminó volviendo su atención al libro.

–**¡Ah! **–exclamó Kyu después de medio minuto más. Kazuma y Kintaro le miraron. –**Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?** –preguntó, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

–**Esperen… ¿Están viviendo solos y no nos han invitado? **–Inquirió Kinta –**¡Yo los he invitado a mi casa!** –

–**Ehmm, es que… **–Kyu vaciló. Lo miraron con extrañeza al verlo avergonzarse un poco. Así como la primera vez que Ryu y Kyu hicieron una deducción juntos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Kintaro es el hecho de que no hubiese sabido la respuesta. Las pistas estaban demasiado claras, tanto que ni siquiera necesitaba seguir su instinto para saber los sentimientos de su amiga.

–**Queríamos algo de privacidad. Acostumbrarnos a vivir con el otro **–replicó Ryu. Aún tranquilo y semi indiferente. Kintaro volvió a pensar que ese chico era alarmante a veces. Pero lo pensó un momento. ¿Para qué diablos dos compañeros de cuarto querían _privacidad para acostumbrarse a vivir con el otro_? A menos que…

–**Espera, espera. Un momento. **–levantó los dos brazos. Si su intuición no le fallaba, entonces ellos…

–**¿Si?** –preguntó Amakusa, levantando la mirada nuevamente. Kintaro pudo ver el sonrojo espectacular de Ryu.

–**Ustedes… **–

–**Ajá **–

–**Entonces… **–

–**Ajá **–corroboró Ryu. Kyu se tapó la cara con los brazos, soltando un quejido.

–**¿Qué pasa…? oh ** –comprendió Kazuma. Los miró a ambos con sincera curiosidad.

–**¿Entonces Megumi…? **–

–**¿Desde cuándo?** –preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo. No con el hecho de que tuviese algún problema con ellos, sino más bien por el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta de _absolutamente nada_.

¿Estaría fallando su instinto?

No, no lo creía. No era posible.

–**¡Yo iba a decirles! ¡en serio! pero… **–

–**Años** –Ryu respondió. Kyu soltó otro quejido gratuito.

–**¿Años?** –preguntaron Kazuma y Kintaro. Ambos asintieron.

–**¿Megumi lo sabe? **–preguntó Kazuma –**Oh, por supuesto que no lo sabe** –.

–**No tengo idea. Asumo que no. Pero no creo que falte mucho para que llegue a la respuesta **–

–**¿Qué pasa con Megu?** –preguntó Kyu, bajando sus manos. Kintaro quiso pegarle, pero por primera vez no lo hizo. En cambio, se dedicó a hacer memoria de todas las situaciones que había vivido con ambos. Donde a pesar de que tuvo que admitir que sus amigos mostraban la misma preocupación por cada uno de ellos, había algo especial. _Algo_ que siempre les hizo pensar que su relación era mucho más que amistad.

Estaba claro que no estaba equivocado, aunque jamás se le había ocurrido asociarlo a una relación de _pareja_.

Y sintió un poco de pena por la pelirosada que aún no podía decidirse por ninguno de los dos. Lastimosamente, aunque lo hiciera, no había una respuesta correcta.

–**¿Qué pasa conmigo?** –preguntó la pelirosa, entrando de improviso.

–**¡Nada! **–respondieron Kazuma, Kyu y Ryu.

–**Entonces ¿Hoy nos invitarán a celebrar?** –preguntó finalmente Kintaro, rindiéndose a su buena acción del día. Porque había que admitirlo; su idea de intentar razonar con esos dos y averiguar a cual de ambos gustaba más de Megu se había ido por el drenaje.

Es decir, no había para qué preguntar algo como eso si ambos llevaban años _saliendo_.

Kintaro podía ser muy tozudo para algunas cosas, pero hasta él sabía cual caso no podía ganar.

Y definitivamente, ese era uno de ellos.


End file.
